gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
UFE/CD-AEP87 Fiday Core Defender
A highly advanced unmanned mobile core that was controlled by the ACCABA. Unlike all other MS this was by far the smallest yet an superweapon that was built on an code-locked base on pluto. This machine was developed 14 years after the Fiday. Even for its size difference only one managed to be built and is an unbelievably powerful mech. Origins Armaments *'Core of Light' :The main heavy hitter weapon. The Core of Light is located on it's torso these are an highly concentrated laser with an highly more powerful discharge that can tear right through any armors or shielding coated ones. Massive capacitors and discharge a laser which is aimed by an advanced focusing and targeting system that can fire the laser with an precise accuracy with the exception of ther ACCABA. Due to the effects it requires an charging preparation before being fired. To prevent the weapon from overheating it has an built-in Cooling system. *2x Core Defender's Module :This pair of Defender Module are located on it's forearms. Inside them it contains an eCore-Generator. The module are capable of generating an almost-impenetrable energy shield that is capable of blocking physical, projectile & Beam/laser attacks, even the Buster/Twin Rifle can be repled thanks to the advanced technology, able to significantly strenghtens the shape and a Speed like quick regeneration rate. *10x Beam Hands :The cores hands have an mini layered vents that can't be visibly seen. It's hands are capable of generating beam covering the entire hands these are used to counter beam sabers and tear or absorb any armor or weapons. This has similar feature styles with the Shining Finger finisher. *8x Core Wing Binders :An special armamnt or system that can be used as an additional maneuverability, Offensive or Defensive tool. :4x W-B Reflecting Diffuse Beam :The 4 wing binder located on it's back can be detached that acts as an Unmanned remote weapon controlled by the ACCABA. The W-B are capable of reflecting beam attacks that can be fired back to it's host but instead of firing it streamed, it scatters the beam making more formidable. All of the W-B Wings can be directly joined together to from an one large reflector barrier wall that is used against powerful beam attacks. :4x W-A Assaulting Formation Core of Light System Features ;*IRage System :A special generator built-in on it's head. The IRage Generator is a newly psychological weapon developed by the ACCABA itself. An device that turns nearby enemy to turn against each other, filled with fears and anger. The generator works by subliminal brainwaves modification due to this effect it has an extreme ranges not only by that it is working at a powerful resonating frequency, even vehicle operators or remote weapons can be affected making them turning at each other or attacking it's host, also works well with pilots with special abilities using their thoughs or brainwaves to control or communicate with bits, funnels & dragoons. ;*EM Pulse Module :A new type of defense system, located on it's chest. When activated it releases an EM pulse these are used to deflect incoming projectiles/ballistics such as missiles, shell or even an nuclear warhead as they can be fired back towards their point of origin. Not only by that it can also be used against incoming remote weapons such as the fangs as it deflects it away from the suit. Qoutes Upon Activating *"Initiate defense protocol, F®iday Core Defender" *"I Live!" Attacking *"Begin elimination process" *"Core Defender Engaging" *"Eliminate Hostile Entities" Damaged *"Error System Malfunctioning, unable to comply" *"All system revert to safe mode"